urbanlegendmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Gardner
Paul Gardner is a student reporter at Pendleton University portrayed by Jared Leto and the later boyfriend of Natalie Simon Urban Legend Paul Gardner is a student journalist at Pendleton and acquintance of Natalie Simon, Brenda Bates, Parker Riley and Sasha Thomas. He writes an inflammatory article on the murder of Michelle Mancini for the local Pendleton newspaper which is evidently read by Dean Adams the acting principle who along with campus officer Reece Wilson apprehend all issues reading the title a killer on campus. Natalie following the death of Damon Brooks and later supposed suicide of roomate Tosh Guaneri consults with Paul who investigate into the concept of an Urban Legend serial killer. The two happen upon the day being the 25th Anniversary of the Stanley Hall Massacre and that if there is a killer on campus using modern myths as the theme of death he/she will strike tonight at Parker Riley's Fraternity Hall Party Commerating It. Paul arrives at the party and shows the information he has learned that Professor William Wexler is an actual survivour of a Stanley Hall Massacre in 1973 and that in return for his closed mouth would receive a job for life. Paul then shares a passionate kiss with Natalie in her time of stress and is seen by Brenda. She becomes upset at Natalie and storms out. Paul then attempts to warn Parker of the killer on campus and all the partyers to depart but is hindered by Parker. Paul then departs for help and the murders of Parker and Sasha soon follow. Natalie following her witness Sasha's demise comes to Paul's apartment seeking help and while heading to his car run into Brenda who has claimed to have heard the radio broadcast of Sasha's death. Brenda having killed William Wexler frames Paul for the murder in the eyes of Natalie by placing him the boot of his vehicle. As Natalie and Brenda fled Brenda pretended to have fallen behind and been abducted by Paul. Natalie then arriving at a phone booth across the street from Stanley Hall saw a light on in the upper floor with Brenda's screams coming from it. Natalie then entered Stanley Hall and found the bodies of Dean Adams, Damon Brooks and Parker Riley before Brenda tied Natalie to a set-up bed and revealed herself to be the hooded killer carrying out the Urban Legends. Paul then intervened following Reece's failure to subdue Brenda and was about to be shot following Natalie but watched as Reece shot Brenda in the arm relinqueshing her of her gun. Natalie then preceeded to shoot Brenda out the upper floor window. Paul driving Natalie on their way to the local hospital were attacked by a stowed away Brenda who was hiding in the backseat. She attempted to decapitate Paul and Natalie but as Paul reached the bridge he stemmed the brake and Brenda flew out the windscreen into the storm water filled river below. Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.